silver_eyed_angelfandomcom-20200214-history
Nina
Nina is an Awakened Being and Vanguard no 5. She is the teacher for the Vanguards and educates the new recruits, becoming very close to her precious pupils, particularly Armand. She carries a cat of nine tails whip with her and uses it as a weapon and a disciplinary tool. She and Armand are in charge or human relations and sometimes recruiting missions. She finds amusement in watching humans bicker but excessive bickering she finds annoying. More information about her can be found here. Her awakened form is a large king cobra. Her human body is part of her tongue and she has six smaller snake bodies as arms from her cobra mantle. She can eat through these arms and uses them to eat semi-transformed. Her awakened form is very large, easily dwarfing Armand's already large form. Nina and Armand capture Kahlan, Renee, and Regina. When neither Kahlen nor Renee agreed to join the vanguards, Nina agreed to let one go while the other awakened. Renee stayed behind to awaken while Kahlan had her sword returned by Faith and fought Armand to rescue Renee. Nina watched Armand's fight and was confused over Grace's lack of aura when they happened to meet in a hallway, dismissing her as an extremely low ranked warrior. When Armand was severely injured by Renee, Nina rescued him and allowed Faith, Grace, and Renee a question each, surprised at Grace's question about Blanc. She later appears at the fellowship fortress to act as a moderator and representative. She orders Armand to kill Baron van Mali and agrees to make Baron van Sanders an awakened being. When Angel attacks, she stays largely uninvolved and meets her apprentice, Lorelei, who was forced to work under terrible conditions by Baron van Donnegon. She asked Messire if she could kill him and his bloodline and he agreed. Van Donnegon's guards killed his family while Van Donnegon himself was brought to Nina. He was whipped to death in the dungeons, leaving a bloody smear on the wall. She later transported Brook to Baroness Van Lachery's location using her blink Skill. Datasheet Name: Nina Type: Offensive Y.I.D: Ophiophagus Hannah A.K.A "King Cobra" Fraction: Vanguard Rank: Fifth Height: 4.9 foot. Age: 19 upon awakening (current age unknown) Weapon of choice: cat of nine tails whip. Like: Children, sand baths, flute music. Dislike: Meaningless cruelty, being mistaken for a child, Nixie (who doesn´t believe for a second that Nina isn´t a child.) Class: Ghost Blood Type: A+ Ratings: Yoki: SSS(+) Agility:S(+) Strength:SS(+) Defense:SS(+) Intelligence:SSS Ranking: SSS Trivia: Due to her stunned growth, she was considered flawed and had to beg to attend at the final exam as a chance to prove herself and avoid being sent directly to the R&D department as a failed test subject. She was predicted to be the first one to die during that test. At the end of the day, she was the only one that survived and graduated the day after with the biggest of smiles in her face.Category:Awakened Being Category:Vanguard Category:Top 10 Vanguards Category:Abyssal Ones